Upside down
by Lost Incantation
Summary: The summary is inside. The only thing I will tell you here is that it's Jacob x Edward and Jacob's life is pretty screwed up right now. The last chapter has changed so that it is the last. I can't think of anything else to put. Sorry!
1. Edward Bloodsucker Cullen

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Jacob or Edward, nor do I own any other character in this. They belong to Stephanie._

**Summary for this part**: _Jacob has lost everything. Billy has just died, he is forced to love by himself because everyone thinks it was his fault, and the people he once cared for want nothing to do with him. The only person who will come see him now is a boy, named Edward._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi fan fiction, so if you don't like boy on boy you might not want to read this. Although, if you do please read and tell me what you think. There also may be some sex scenes in here, but I'm not sure. It all depends on the mood I'm in._

….[][][]….

My long, black hair stuck to my face because of the rain that had somehow managed to become a glue like substance, making my usually frizzy hair stuck unnaturally close to my face. It wasn't all that bad to be completely honest, it simply was odd to have my hair so close, when usually it was somewhere off near France.

"Sorry I'm late. My car decided to die this morning so I had to run here." I waved my hand in the air as I spoke, in my usual playful voice. Even though I was being framed for murder I needed to come to school. What a bummer.

"W-Welcome Jacob. Please… uh… have a seat." My English teacher mumbled, stumbling back away from the door.

Oh, what charm I had!

As I made my way to my seat which sat in the back of the room, I stared forward, the girls around me inching to the edges of their seats to get as far away from me as possible.

These were the same girls, that a few days ago, wanted to be my date to prom next week. Things surely have changed.

"Well class. Let's get back to… to our lesson." I could see the fear in my teachers eyes and it took me a while to realize that when I tripped on my way into the school I had cut my cheek, which, amazingly, hadn't healed yet. There was a bit of blood on my lips and a bit more on my shirt.

I simply smirked at what the teacher must have thought.

I was the murderer of my own father! Or at least that's what everyone thought. After all I was found standing over him, drenched in his blood, wish a blank expression on my face. Of course everyone is going to think I did it.

In the middle of my thinking about the murder of my father, Billy Black, I was pulled out of my thoughts when none other then Edward Bloodsucker Cullen came walking into the room, his head held high and a stick shoved up his ass.

What was he doing here?

"I need to steal Jacob Black from you, if that is alright." His 'angelic' voice floated over to the teacher and she gratefully nodded her head and motioned for me to come to the front.

Oh come on I just sat down for Christ's sake!

I pushed myself out of my seat and walked over to where the leech stood. He was short compared to my werewolf size and I wanted to make him feel like he was small so I puffed out my chest and glared at him.

All I got was a simple smile and a pat on the arm as he turned and walked out the door.

I felt more like a dog now then I did before.

"Come on Jacob"

Coming master.

That thought earned a chuckle from Edward and a sigh from me. I could make him laugh, but I scared everyone else in this god forsaken place.

Oh, but I could never kill Mr. Edward. He was everyone favorite little boy in this town. He was the son of a fabulous doctor and a great friend- to those who are brave enough to become friends with the stinking leech.

Again, Edward laughed at my thoughts, but continued to keep his own thoughts to himself.

I hadn't realized it, until now that we had exited the school and were now heading to a shinny Volvo that sat at the end of the parking lot. Well of course it had to be there. Everyone had to be able to look out the school window and see us walking away together.

Oh how romantic!

I snarled to keep him from laughing again, which worked, but he still smirked. Why did he always had to read my damn thoughts?!

Once we were in the car, me in the cramped passenger seat and him in the roomy driver seat, Edward finally spoke.

"You know I'm here to talk to you about Billy. He may have werewolf blood, or had werewolf blood, running through his veins, but his death posses as a concern."

I stayed silent, not enjoying where this conversation was going.

"I know that you didn't do it, but everyone else is unsure. What can you tell me about his death?"

Again I stayed quiet, simply because I was shocked to hear that Edward didn't think I was the one that had killed my father. Everyone else had thought right away that it was me, there was absolutely no way that it could be anyone else could have done it, and here Edward was, saying he knew that I didn't do it. He was my enemy, why was he the one that believed me?

"I don't know what to tell you Jacob. If I can't tell the others that what really happened they will find a way to blame his death on you. Even Carlisle, simply because he can't figure out what the hell happened to your father. He says it looks like a wolf got a hold of him, but he wasn't sure."

"Edward, I don't what the hell to tell you. I didn't see what happened to my father, I just found him outside and brought him in when I saw him all bloody, laying outside on the door steps. I can't tell you much more then that."

"Well, besides that you didn't do it, but I already got that down."

Edward gave me a reassuring smile and finally started his car.

God, was it hot in here or was that just me?

Oh right… it was just me. Damn temperature.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked, watching the trees out of the window as he flew down one of the main La Push roads.

"We are going to the meadow, where Bella and I used to hang out."

Bella had ditched this sticking vamp a few months ago for some other vampire, for god-only-knows-why. Maybe he was hot, I don't know. All I know is hat Edward as been moping ever since.

"I have not been moping."

"Yes you have."

"Ok… maybe a little."

….[][][]…..

_Well that is all that I have in mind for now. If anyone likes this, tell me so I can write more. If no one likes it then I have no reason to write more. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first part. If you have any questions please ask. Thanks a bunch. -Nikki_


	2. Stupid Dog

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Jacob or Edward, nor do I own any other character in this. They belong to Stephanie._

**Summary for this part**: _Edward and Jacob are going to the Meadow and they run into an old friend. This friend is a bit mad about the death of Jacobs father so he has been looking for the man who was the suspect in the whole thing. There is one problem. The suspect is Jacob._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi fan fiction, so if you don't like boy on boy you might not want to read this. Although, if you do please read and tell me what you think. There also may be some sex scenes in here, but I'm not sure. It all depends on the mood I'm in. There may be a but of violence, just so you all know._

….[][][]….

"I have not been moping."

"Yes you have."

"Ok… maybe a little."

I smiled for once and shook my head. Anyone would mope if their love left them like Bella had left Edward.

":Don't pity me dog." Edward said, but it was almost as if he was joking because he had a sweet smile on his face.

Sweet? What the hell was I thinking?

"So why are we going to the precious meadow of yours? I mean, isn't that were you secretly go to cry your eyes out?" I teased as I leaned back against the seat, letting my eyes look out of the front window as the ground rushed past us. How fast was this boy making the car going?

"We are within the speed limits."

Damn mind reader.

Edward chuckled, but was soon starring out of the window in horror as he saw Sam, the 'alpha', standing in the middle of the road. I know he tried to stop the car, but once the car made contact with Sam it came to a dead stop, the back end flying off the ground.

Stupid me wasn't wearing his seat belt so I went flying out of the front window, crashing against the pavement head first. It hurt. Sure, but it was nothing I couldn't live through. I swear, nothing could kill me. That is, until Sam's heal dug into my throat.

I gasped for breath and grabbed a hold of Sam's ankle, trying to get him to get off. I failed miserably.

"What was that for? You just totaled my car." Edward mumbled as he walked over to where I lay on the ground, Sam standing over me.

"Go away leech. This has nothing to do with you." That was the only think that Sam said to Edward before glaring down at me, who was still trying to get air.

I needed to breath, I wasn't like Edward who could hold his god damn breath forever!

"How could you kill Billy?! He was your fucking father Jacob! Just because the people who loved you didn't stay with you doesn't mean you had to take it out on the old man! What the he-"

"What are you rambling about? Jacob didn't kill anyone." Edward's voice was calm, collected.

Jackass.

"Believe me. I know that he is a spaz and sometimes doesn't do as he is told, but he would never kill someone so close to him."

"How would you know? You don't know anything about us. Now go home before I rip your head of!" Sam barked. His usual calm self must have flown south for the winter.

Edward did as he was told, knowing that Sam in this mood would probably get us both killed.

"Jacob, you will come back to La Push and be punished by everyone." He paused to press down on my neck, nearly crushing my neck. "You will be dead by the end of the night."

I knew that would be true simply because I would be thrown around by all the other werewolves and even if they didn't mean to I would end up dead. Well, so much for my happily ever after.

Edward continued to say nothing as Sam reached down and grabbed my shirt. As he pulled up his foot slid of my neck and I was finally able to breath, but it hurt. It hurt like a son of a bitch.

I was thrown over Sam's shoulder and because I couldn't breath I didn't have the energy to fight my way free, but I did squirm enough to make it slightly difficult for Sam to carry me back to La Push. Sadly, it didn't do too much.

Edward.

I shot Edward a glance, a pleading glance, asking him for help. Sadly, he was too focused on his car to help me.

What was I thinking? He's a vampire, I'm a werewolf. Without me in the picture, he would have less to worry about. Silly me. Vampires and werewolves don't get to be friends, no matter who much they want to be. Even if it is only one sided.

Stupid Dog.

……..

"Sam! What did you do to Jacob?!" I heard Emily scream out in horror as I was thrown into a wall, hitting my head against a nail that was sticking out. It hurt and I could feel the thick red liquid running down my scalp, but I knew it would stop soon enough.

As I slid down the wall I could feel Emily's gentle hand running across my face and arms, probably seeing if I was injured. I was, but not there.

"He betrayed us! He killed Billy!" He spat as he pulled her away from me.

Of course he was a lot more gentle with her then he had been with me, but I could see the shock in her eyes as she franticly looked up at him and back at me.

Billy glared at me and pulled Emily out of the room, not letting her say anything more until she was out of my hearing range.

"Well it looks like my death will be in… 5.…4.…3...2...1..."

Once I was on one Quil came in and punched me in the face, the pain on the back of my head spiking once again. Was there another nail in the wall or was the nail stuck in my head?

I didn't move as Quil began to beat the living shit out of me. By the time he stopped I was covered in bruises, cuts, and I had several broken bones, which made it difficult for me to move.

"Quil, you nearly killed him!" I heard Leah scream as she came in and stepped between me and him. He didn't take a move toward me then. He simply stormed out and I was saved.

You are a god Leah!

"Jacob. Edward is outside. Can you get up?"

I shook my head and looked at my left leg which was twisted backwards. There was no way that I was going to get up and be able to get outside.

She must have called Edward with her mind because the next thing I knew I was being lifted and I was in someone's arms. It was awkward, but I did nothing to fight it. After all, the cold feeling instantly told me it was Edward. He would take me to safety.

Sadly, once we were out I heard Leah scream out in pain and I knew she had just taken a bit hit from Sam or Paul. I wasn't sure which one it was. I didn't think I wanted to know.

"I'm sorry Leah."

"She will be ok Jacob. She was just hit in the stomach. They are leaving her alone now. She will live to see another day."

I sighed in relief and passed out, right there. I would be safe.

….[][][]….

_How was it people? Was it any good or was it the worst thing you have ever read? Anyway, don't forget to tell me what you think. -Nikki_


	3. Son of a Bitch!

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Jacob or Edward, nor do I own any other character in this. They belong to Stephanie._

**Summary for this part**: _Edward takes Jacob to where he would be safe, for a while. Edward starts to tell him who actually killed his father, but doesn't finish because Sam decides to make another visit._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi fan fiction, so if you don't like boy on boy you might not want to read this. Although, if you do please read and tell me what you think. There also may be some sex scenes in here, but I'm not sure. It all depends on the mood I'm in. There may be a but of violence, just so you all know._

….[][][]….

"I'm sorry Leah."

"She will be ok Jacob. She was just hit in the stomach. They are leaving her alone now. She will live to see another day."

I sighed in relief and passed out, right there. I would be safe.

……..

I woke up after a while, my head pounding and my body aching. I could feel that my leg was slowly starting to heal, but it still hurt like a bitch. After all my foot had been turned backwards. Of course it was going to hurt.

As my blurry vision finally started to steady, I was able to look around and see that I was somewhere that I had only seen a few times before. I was in the meadow, where Edward had been wanting to take me earlier on in the day, but Sam had come in and had ruined everything. Sam seems to pop up randomly. God it's annoying. Yes, Sam is now an it.

"Edward?" I muttered, hoping to get an answer.

"Good to see that you are awake." There was a pause in Edwards words as he came into my line of sight. "You've been out for about an hour so we only have about another hour before your friends find out where we are.

I stretched and soon regretted doing so. My body was so sore that it hurt to lift a single finger. Now that I moved my whole body, my body was screaming in pain.

Curse you Sam!

"I have been thinking and I think I know what happened with Billy. Although, it might be a bit shocking."

"Out with it then? Am I going to jail or am I a free man?" I asked I kept myself from moving around to much.

Edward sat down next to me and looked down at me, making it clear that I wasn't going to like what he had to say about this little event in my life.

God must hate me.

"Well, I guess you are a free man, but you aren't completely innocent or at least that's not what I found out." He paused to let out a sigh. "You really will have to thank Leah later. She was the one who told me the info."

I was confused because I never thought he would read any of the other werewolves' minds simply because he was never around them. Then again there was also the fact that the other werewolves new what had happened and where blaming me. Was that really far?

"Go on." I ground out, wanting to get this over with. I wanted to know who I was going to be strangling for killing my father.

Edward said nothing, but instead he reached out a hand and placed it on my shoulder. I let out a small scream of pain and smacked his hand away.

"That hurt you son of a bitch!"

"I'm sorry ok. Just let my hand stay there. I'm cold enough to act as ice." Edward pointed out as he placed his hand back in the place he had just had it. It hurt like a bitch, but this time I didn't push his hand away. Instead I just winced and bit my lip to keep from screaming again.

"Now back to what I was saying before. It wasn't you who killed Billy but it was someone that you used to call friend. At least I think he was your friend. I never know with you werewolves."

"Just get on with it."

"Sorry sorry." Edward took a deep breath and put a little pressed on my shoulder, almost as if he was going to hold me down. "It was-"

Edward was pushed back, being hit hard in the chest by a big blur of fur. I didn't realize what had happened until I could hear the growling and howling of my fellow werewolves. If I had been able to get up I would have dragged Sam --assuming that was who attacked Edward-- and got him off the person who would tell me the answer to who killed my father.

Sadly, I could do nothing because I was in a lot of pain and there was a grey wolf sitting on my chest.

"Get off Embry." I hissed as I pushed on him weakly.

All that got me was getting bitten on the arm and a loud growl.

Would I ever learn not to mess with a wolf that was angry with me? Probably not.

"Jacob, don't move!" I heard Edward shout as the black wolf came tumbling through the air, smacking into the grey wolf on my chest. I could feel the impact and it hurt _me_. Pour Embry.

I was pulled into Edwards arms and it hurt, but I kept myself quiet as I grabbed a hold of his shirt so that I wouldn't fall on my pretty little ass.

"You do have a pretty ass." Edward muttered as he pushed me into the car. Once I was in he got in on the drivers sear.

Stop reading my mind bloodsucker.

"I'll stop when I feel like it dog." With that Edward threw the car into drive and we were flying down an old dirt road. It was bumpy and I wanted to rip Edward to piece for all this pain he was putting me through, but he was saving my ass. Damn, I was going to have to thank him later.

Edward grinned for a brief moment before letting his expression turn grim and stay that way. He really was made of stone… wasn't he?

Shaking my head I pulled my thoughts back to what the was going on at the moment. The werewolves didn't want me to know that they knew that I wasn't the one who killed Billy. They want to put all the blame on me, which meant that it was probably one of them that did it. But why would they want kill Billy? What did he know that would be such a big threat to them?

"Ugh, I know you know what I'm thinking. Just answer my damn questions!" I shouted at Edward who did nothing in return.

He still sat there, not turning to face me, but simply pushed harder on the gas petal when we hit even road.

"Edward!"

….[][][]….

_Well, I'm glad to be hearing that people are enjoying this. To tell the truth I didn't know that I would be writing this. I kind of just wrote the first part and now I'm just kind of going with the moment. I hope it turns out well. -Nikki_


	4. Edward! Jacob!

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Jacob or Edward, nor do I own any other character in this. They belong to Stephanie._

**Summary for this part**: _Edward and Jacob are on the run and they end up kissing! After that, they are stopped at the side of the road, simply talking when Sam bumps into them again. Will he ever stop showing up out of no where?_

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi fan fiction, so if you don't like boy on boy you might not want to read this. Although, if you do please read and tell me what you think. There also may be some sex scenes in here, but I'm not sure. It all depends on the mood I'm in. There may be a but of violence, just so you all know._

….[][][]….

He still sat there, not turning to face me, but simply pushed harder on the gas petal when we hit even road.

"Edward!"

"What?" Edward mumbled, obvious tension flowing through his usually angelic voice. He didn't seem to happy about any of this. Could I blame him?

Instead of saying something to get him to talk to me I simply shook my head and looked out the window at the passing trees and said, "Never mind."

After that, all was quiet and I was left to think about everything to myself. If Edward really wanted to talk he could answer the questions in my mind, after all I doubt he had stopped ready my mind. If he did then I would be surprised.

With a sigh I looked at Edward who was glaring at something out the window, but I wasn't sure what it was. Even when I glanced out there and tried to find something that might be worth glaring at, I had no luck. We were simply surrounded by trees and it took me a moment to be able to realize that he could be reading my packs mind.

"Edward, you shouldn't listen to them." I finally said a loud, shifting in my seat so that I was able to look at Edward more comfortably.

"What are you talking about you silly mutt?" Edward asked, shooting a glance at me, but only for a moment. Once he saw me he looked away as if he didn't like the sight of me.

Was I really that horrible to look at?

"You look like you want to rip someone's head off. I figured you were reading the packs mind and wanted to get you to stop."

Edward chuckled darkly and made a sharp turn making me hit my head on the thick glass of the car door.

I winced, but Edward continued doing everything at a quick pace. Than god that I heal fast or I would probably be dead from blood loss right now.

"You know, they think they are so cool, being able to get away with murder. It's stupid!"

Once the car was somewhat steady I leaned over and forced Edward to look at me. I was sure that he could see the road out of the corner of his eyes because he didn't force his gaze back to the road when our eyes finally met.

"Calm down and focus on everything, but their thoughts." I said, knowing that he probably wasn't going to listen to me.

"You have got to be kidding m-"

I cut Edward off by pressing my lips to his, not really sure why I decided to do that instead of to simply tell me that he needed to shut up.

No I had to actually kiss a damn vampire that seemed to be just as shocked by what I did as I was. Although, what was even more strange was that he didn't try to pull back. Instead he let the car come to a stop and as I was about to pull away he pulled me closer.

At least he wasn't so furious now.

"Jacob…" that was all that came out of Edward's lips when he finally let me breath.

Because he didn't need to breath, he wasn't out of breath like silly old me. I was sitting there, panting like a dog while he still look cool and collected like always.

How the hell was that fair?!

Edward chuckled again, although this time it was far from the one before. This time, it was light and hearty. It was nice to hear.

"Jacob, why did you kiss me?"

The question took me off guard so it made me look at him like one of those confused kids that got called on when they weren't paying attention. Oh wait, I was usually that person.

"I uh… I'm not really sure to tell the truth. I just kind of did it." I muttered a bit embarrassed by my own answer.

Edward smiled widely and let his forehead rest against mine gently. It was an odd feeling. Freezing cold on boiling hot. It was nice, but at the same time it made me shiver.

"Edward…" With that one word said Edward kissed me lightly again before sitting up straight and going to move the car into drive, but he didn't get the time. Instead of being able to get away something hit the side of the car, making it rock side to side.

I let out a gasp, knowing exactly what had run into the car. I knew it wasn't an accident.

Glancing out my window again I looked at the 100 feet drop and let my jaw slam shut after finally realizing that it was open.

Sam was going to try to push bother Edward and I down that ditch and it would probably kill me. I wasn't sure if it would kill Edward, and I highly doubted it, but I still worried that they would come rip him to shreds while he was pinned by the car.

I didn't want that to happen!

Just as the car was tipping my way I unbuckled myself and jumped out the front window, the glass digging into my shoulders and chest. Although when I shifted in mid air, the glass came out as if my body was rejecting the glass.

It was a god thing, but I wobbled a bit when I hit the ground hard. Sadly I didn't have much time before I was on top of the car so it wouldn't tip over just yet.

Then again once I got off, landing on Sam's back I could see the car rock a bit again. It made me worry about Edward again. Was he going to be ok?

As I was thinking I felt a sharp pain in my left front leg, making me growl in response.

Sam had just bitten down on my leg and he wasn't letting go. It hurt, but it took all the other wolves' attention away from Edward and it made me sigh in relief. As long as he was going to be ok, I didn't care what happened to me.

Although when I felt another sharp pain on the back of my neck I wished that they would leave me alone because I could just feel the blood pouring out of me. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and I wanted it to stop.

_Edward!_

"Jacob!"

….[][][]….

_Well ok, it's been a few days since I was able to write more because I went to Forks for about four days. It was quiet amazing. I went with two friends and I got to hang out on First Beach. It was very pretty although there are a lot of places that when you are driving or walking, if you make a small mistake you fall and it wouldn't end well. Anyway, that's enough about my trip. I hope you guys like this chapter. - Nikki_


	5. Last chapter

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Jacob or Edward, nor do I own any other character in this. They belong to Stephanie._

**Summary for this part**: _Edward and Jacob are on the run and they end up kissing! After that, they are stopped at the side of the road, simply talking when Sam bumps into them again. Will he ever stop showing up out of no where?_

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi fan fiction, so if you don't like boy on boy you might not want to read this. Although, if you do please read and tell me what you think. There also may be some sex scenes in here, but I'm not sure. It all depends on the mood I'm in. There may be a but of violence, just so you all know._

….[][][]….

_Edward!_

"Jacob!"

Edwards voice was like when the angel's sing and it made me want to cry I was so happy. I was going to be saved.

Well… hopefully.

'_What the hell!'_ I heard Sam scream as he was pulled away by Edwards strong hands. Although once Sam was no longer attached to me I started to be dragged away from Edward, who I could now see fighting with a large man that was naked.

Oh, why did Sam have to change to fight? I mean really. No one wanted to see his privates while he fought!

_Edward…._ I thought as my vision started to get a bit blurry, probably from the blood loss. Although I knew that it was Paul dragging me towards the ditch again. If I fell down that, then I would absolutely be dead. _Edward…._

'_I'm sorry Jake.'_ Paul said in his mind before finally letting me go. I didn't have the strength to get to my feet so I simply looked up at the dark silver wolf. For once he seemed like he didn't actually want to fight and when his jaw gently closed around the back of my neck I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain that would come.

"Jacob!" I heard Edwards voice again, and once I heard it I didn't feel Paul's jaws on me anymore.

I figured that Edward had pulled Paul off me, but it wasn't until I heard and yelp of pain from someone that wasn't a werewolf that I noticed that Edward was the one being attacked. I was by the edge of the cliff, and even though my strength was almost gone I mustered enough of it to push myself to my feet.

_Ed…ward?_

When I was finally able to see a little I could see Sam, Paul, Embry, and Quil piled on top of Edward, each trying to tear a chunk of him off.

Just seeing them near him made my blood boil, so without thinking I pushed myself forward and slammed my entire body against the nearest werewolf, Quil making him stumble away.

Once he was starring at me in disbelief I was able to move onto the next wolf, prying him away from my vampire.

My vampire? Now that sounded a bit weird if you asked me.

"Jacob…" Edward was motionless on the ground, but he was able to at least say my name, which let me know that he was still alive. Barely.

It was making my mind spin and even though I was about to pass out myself I forced myself to chase off the other werewolves. How I managed to do that, I wasn't sure, but I did it. I was impressed with myself.

I shifted back and fell to my knees, next to Edward, who was looking at me with dull eyes. Could vampires die of blood loss?

"Edward, are you alright?"

"Yes, your vampire is still alive." His voice was weak and it made me wonder if I should try to take him back to the car, but there was no way that I was going to be able to get to my feet again.

Instead I laid down, letting my body mold to the side of Edward's body. It was comfortable, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to get up after this.

While I had shifted and I had been busy trying to get away from bother Paul and Sam I had got a bit of a show in my mind. It had gone something like this:

"_Sam? What are you doing here?" Billy said as he wheeled himself out onto the pouch, a wide smile on his face._

_Sam had a frown on his face as he looked up and down at Billy. There was something hazy in his mind that made his face seem to be a bit distorted. While Sam stood there, Seth and Embry walked up to the pouch smiling and joking around._

"_Hey old man! We came to get Jacob." Embry stated as he leaned against the wall next to Billy, glancing into the house through the open doorway._

"_He's not home, sorry. I think he is off with Bella. He is still rather attached to the girl. I never would have thought that he would like her so much." Billy paused and looked at Sam, who had began to start shaking. "What's wrong Sam?"_

"_You know as well as I do that she is a vampire. Even if she decided not to be with Edward anymore, she can not be with a damn werewolf!" Sam shouted, his voice furious._

"_Calm down. If he falls in love with a vampi-" Billy was cut off my Sam jumping forward and knocking Billy from his wheel chair._

_Billy was too stunned to do anything besides look up at Sam with wide eyes, just like Embry and Seth were doing, although they were looking down at him with curious eyes that were completely clueless as to what was going on._

"_You know as well as I do that if those damn vampires stay we will end up like this forever! I can't do that Billy! I will not let Jacob do that to us!" He growled in Billy's face, not really caring that he was crushing the old man's chest with one of his hands._

"_Sam!" Seth screamed, earning an evil glare as Sam turned to face him for a moment._

"_S-Sam. He is a grown man. He ca-" Again Billy was cut off, but this time because Sam shifted and tore a piece of his arm from his body._

_Sam didn't know what he was doing until Billy was no longer breathing. He was shocked, and couldn't believe what he had done. Was he going to end up in jail?_

_With one glance up at Seth and Embry he knew that if he could blame someone else, he wouldn't go to jail and the only person who didn't shift when told was… Jacob._

"Jacob." I heard Edward mumble, his hand brushing across my cheek softly, almost like air had brushed across my cheek. It felt nice, although it made me concerned.

I looked up at him, knowing perfectly well that almost all my strength was gone. I wouldn't be able to speak just yet.

I hadn't realized it until I caught sight of Edwards wet finger, but I was crying. I had good reason to do so, didn't I? After all, I had just found out that someone I had trusted with my life had done something so selfish as that. Then again, I knew he just waved to be with Emily. With me always keeping the vampires around she would die and he would have to say good-bye to the women he loved.

I closed my eyes and let the tears flow from my eyes. Even if he had killed my father, blamed me for it, and had tried to kill both me and the man that I had come to love I still felt bad that I was going to put him through the pain of losing someone.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"I'm sorry."

….[][][]…

_Hey everyone. I'm not actually all that please with my work on this. A few people pointed some stuff out to me and I looked back on this and found that it wasn't my best work. So sorry for making only half assed, but I guess it's better then it could be. Nonetheless, sorry for not doing as good as I could and I hope this cleared up a few things. If not, just tell me and I'll figure out a way to add some stuff to the next chapter. And no, this is not the last chapter. I have to get more Yaoi into this! Sorry… I'm a yaoi freak. - Nikki_


End file.
